Parent's Day
by The Yuri Fangirl
Summary: If Mizore and Kurumu thought they had problems the last time their mothers came to visit the school, they're in for a whole new world of trouble this time around! My first attempt at capturing the humor prevalent in the Rosario Vampire anime.
1. Chapter 1

"Parent's Day"

Mizore Shirayuki awoke from a rather interesting dream about raccoons with chainsaws to the sounds of urgent banging at her door. With a sleepy groan, she got up, shuffled to the door, and opened it to find a panicked Kurumu Kurono standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Mizore asked, sounding slightly uninterested due to her grogginess. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Kurumu demanded, inviting herself into the room.

Mizore shut the door, watching her friend pace frantically around the floor.

"Well, 2:30 a.m. is generally a time that people choose to sleep," she responded simply. Ignoring the fact that Kurumu obviously had something urgent to talk about, Mizore crawled back into her bed and shut her eyes.

"Mizore! Pay attention!" Kurumu yelled. The snow woman waved her off sleepily.

"I am, I am. Go on," she reassured her lazily. Kurumu kept up her crazed pacing, watching the room whip back and forth as she turned around and around.

"Tomorrow is Parent's Day! What are we going to do?" Kurumu's voice got higher and higher as her anxiety rose.

"Uhhh, entertain the parents?" the sleepy snow queen answered with her trademark sarcasm.

"No Mizore, think! Parent's Day! As in your mom and my mom coming here to the school!" the succubus explained.

Mizore's eyes shot open and she rocketed upright in her bed.

"Oh," the purple-haired girl looked like a fish with her bugged-out eyes.

Kurumu rolled her own eyes, annoyed that it took her so long to get the point.

"Yeah, 'oh'. They practically destroyed the school the last time they were here, fighting over which one of us got to have Tsukune!" she reminded Mizore. "What are they going to do if they find out we're not after him anymore?"

"Who says they have to find out?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu stopped her pacing.

"We can't exactly keep it a secret!" she said with exasperation. Mizore raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about you, but I have no intention of telling my mother that you and I are dating. She'll kill me where I stand," the yuki-onna explained.

"We don't have to tell them, they'll find out when they come here and see we're not rivals for Tsukune anymore."

Mizore miserably flopped backwards onto her pillow.

"I never even liked him like that in the first place. I just pretended that I did to get your attention," she said.

Kurumu made her way to Mizore's bed and flopped down next to her.

"We need a plan," she groaned, feeling the impossibility of the situation.

"We could still act like we're fighting over Tsukune," Mizore suggested. "He'll go along with it."

"No, our mothers will expect one of us to be with him already," Kurumu told her.

Mizore rolled over onto her side and buried her face in her pillow.

"Then I'm out of ideas. Mom will just have to kill me. Nice knowing you, Kurumu," the snow woman said despondently.

Kurumu rolled over too and cuddled up next to Mizore.

"No, I'm not giving up just yet. We'll talk to Moka and the others later. They'll help us out," she said hopefully.

"Mmm," Mizore mumbled, already falling asleep again. Kurumu closed her eyes too.

"I don't feel like going back to my room," she said, making herself comfortable under the covers.

"You never spend the night," Mizore informed her drowsily.

"Because your room is freezing, Ice Princess," she retorted. "But tonight I don't care. We could be murdered tomorrow."

"Good point…" Mizore was already half asleep.

Kurumu opened her eyes again to watch Mizore steadily breathe in and out as she slept. The sight calmed the succubus down tremendously, and soon she too started drifting off, the terror of Parent's Day lost far in the back of her mind as sleep slowly overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day, the girls met up with the rest of the gang in the newspaper club headquarters. As they gathered around the club table, Kurumu explained the dire situation at hand.

"Hm, this does sound like a problem," Tsukune said pointlessly.

"Yes, we've established that," Kurumu deadpanned.

"I say we drop washtubs on their moms' heads the second they walk in!" Yukari suggested, pumping her magic wand into the air.

"I like that plan," Mizore said coolly.

Kurumu shot her a nasty look. Mizore was unfazed.

"What? Don't even try to tell me it doesn't sound a little appealing," she continued.

"We could keep your mothers distracted the whole day. Keep them busy around the school while you two are off somewhere else," Tsukune offered.

"I like that idea too," the snow queen stated.

"Mizore!" her girlfriend scolded.

"Hey, you're the one who said we needed a plan."

"If we avoid our mothers there will be hell to pay later," Kurumu clarified.

"She's right, desu desu," Yukari agreed, nodding her head.

Now it was timid little Moka's turn to speak up.

"Why don't you just tell your moms the truth? The two of you are together now," she said simply.

This time, Mizore joined Kurumu in glaring at the vampire.

"Um, Moka, you saw what happened the last time," Tsukune started. "Mizore's mom and Kurumu's mom tore the place apart. They didn't stop until your vampire form went and taught them a lesson."

Kurumu stood up from her chair and pointed her finger accusingly at Moka.

"I knew it! She's trying to get me killed! She still holds a grudge against me because I loved Tsukune so much!" she shouted.

"I'm sitting right here," Mizore said icily.

"I can see that. …Oh! Right! _You're_ the one I love now!" Kurumu sheepishly corrected herself. Mizore rolled her eyes.

"See, that's exactly what I'm saying," Moka elaborated. "You two love each other. Isn't that all your parents want? For you guys to find someone you care about?"

"No," both girls answered at the same time. Moka frowned.

"Why don't you let me talk to them tomorrow?" she volunteered. "I'll explain the whole thing to them and then afterwards they can meet up with you."

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated the idea.

"Moka _does_ have a way with parents," Yukari said.

Kurumu sat back down in her chair and then leaned over until her head rested against Mizore's.

"I'd rather our parents didn't find out at all," she groaned.

"Well, if Moka wants to try, I guess we could let her," the Queen of Ice finally conceded.

"Do you really think so?" Kurumu asked her.

"It sounds like suicide, I'll admit that. But one way or another, Moka somehow always ends up being the mediator, so she has the best chance of keeping our moms in check," Mizore explained. Moka nodded proudly.

"So it's settled! Moka is in charge of Operation Mom Control!" Yukari said excitedly.

"Alright, that's the plan," Tsukune said as he stood up. "Now we have to go help set up for tomorrow, so let's make the school look awesome for Mizore and Kurumu's moms!"

"Yay!" Yukari and Moka cheered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, while the other students were spending long-overdue time with their families, Mizore and Kurumu strolled down the lengthy hallway leading to the newspaper club room.

"The parents started arriving about an hour ago," Mizore said, more in an effort to fill the silence than to start an actual conversation.

"Yeah, Kurumu looked nervously down at the floor as she walked. "I wonder if ours are here yet…"

She was genuinely afraid of the wrath she was going to face when her monstrous mother found out that all the planning they had done to nab Tsukune was for nothing.

"I hope Moka knows what she's doing…" she said quietly.

Mizore, sensing Kurumu's worry, slowly reached down and held her hand to comfort her.

"She said we would meet up in the clubroom, so let's just head there and wait. It'll be fine," she reassured her.

Kurumu let go of Mizore's hand and moved to hug her. The snow woman was caught off guard and surprised at how concerned the succubus was, but soon she gently hugged her back.

"C'mon, don't worry," Mizore said soothingly. "It probably won't be as bad as we think."

"MIZORE!"

"KURUMU!"

The girls jumped away from each other and whirled around to find their mothers at the other end of the hallway. Their faces were twisted with fury, and their eyes flared as they caught sight of their daughters. With lightning reflexes, Mizore used her yuki-onna powers to transform her hands into giant ice claws, then she jumped in front of Kurumu, blocking her from the manic monster moms.

"Kurumu, run!" she yelled, then turned to her mother, Tsurara Shirayuki.

"Mom, I can explain. Just listen first, ok?" she pleaded.

Tsurara was not in a listening mood. "Explain what? How about explaining why you abandoned all our well thought-out plans for Tsukune Aono to be with this…this…lowly, monstrous, skank!"

"Hey!" Mizore and Kurumu objected at the same time. When Mizore realized that Kurumu was still behind her, she glanced backwards.

"I told you to go!" she said, worried their moms might start charging at any minute. Kurumu unfurled her succubus wings and her nails grew long and sharp. She moved out from behind Mizore and positioned herself in front of her, this time acting as the barrier.

"I'm not going anywhere," she declared. "Mother, please don't be angry, there's no need to be!"

"Angry? How can I not be angry?" Ageha Kurono shouted. "All you wanted was time to win Tsukune Aono over by yourself! It was against my better judgment, but I let you try to get him on your own. And now what do I find? Tsukune isn't even a blip on the radar anymore because of this frigid little popsicle!"

"Tsukune wasn't the one for me!" Kurumu said, shaking her head furiously. "I thought he was, but I was mistaken. Mizore is the one I love!"

Ageha's eyes widened.

"Wha—? Love?" her tone was a mix of confusion and anger.

"Ha! As if a snow woman could ever love a succubus!" Tsurara said smugly.

"But I do, mother," Mizore admitted. "I never even liked Tsukune romantically. Ever since my very first day at Yokai I had a crush on Kurumu. I just pretended to be interested in Tsukune because it was the only way I knew to get her to notice me."

Tsurara's jaw dropped.

"Pretended?"

Mizore moved out from behind Kurumu and stood beside her.

"Do what you want to me, but I'm not going to lie anymore. And I'm not going to let you hurt Kurumu," she bravely declared.

Mizore's mother looked her dead in the eye, a fiercely serious look on her face.

"If I were to take you far away from this school…"

Mizore met her mother's gaze, displaying the same serious expression.

"It wouldn't stop me. No matter what you could possibly do, I'd find a way back to her."

Tsurara extended her hand, using her powers to change her hand into an ice claw, just like the ones Mizore had at the ready. She pointed one deadly sharp ice finger at her daughter. Her eyes narrowed, and a manic light flickered in them.

"If I were to kill you right this second…"

Kurumu gasped, but Mizore didn't even blink in surprise. She kept her eyes locked on her mother, and her steady gaze did not falter.

"As long as Kurumu came out safe and unharmed, I'd be at peace."

The Kurono girls desperately watched the intense stare-down between the Shirayukis. The seconds passed slowly and agonizingly as they all waited for Tsurara's response. Mizore stood her ground under the glower of her mother, and then finally…Tsurara's hand went back to normal, and she smiled.

"Looks like you're pretty serious then," she said, eyeing Mizore and Kurumu standing side by side. Mizore's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, I'm very serious," she said, also releasing her powers and doing away with her ice claws. Kurumu released her powers as well, despite the fact that she hadn't yet won her own mother's approval.

When her succubus form had disappeared, Kurumu jumped and trapped Mizore in a big hug.

"Mizore…" she said happily, admiring the way she stood up for their relationship. Kurumu's mother was still not convinced.

"What about Tsukune?" she demanded.

"Mom, he just isn't the one I'm meant to be with. We all see that now, why can't you?" Kurumu replied, with her arms still around Mizore.

"Miss Shirayuki!"

"Miss Kurono!"

Moka and Tsukune came barreling around the corner.

"Don't do anything drastic!" Tsukune cried as he skidded to a stop behind the two women. Moka rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she panted, talking to her friends. "They freaked out and ran away before I was finished explaining!"

Kurumu let go of Mizore and pointed at Tsukune.

"Look, mom. If I were truly in love with Tsukune, would I be able to just sit back and treat him like a friend? No, there would always be a little bit of feeling left, and he'd never be 'just a friend'. But there's none of that. He's nothing but a best friend to me. I never loved him; it was just some silly, obsessive infatuation. That isn't how it is with Mizore," she explained.

Ageha Kurono's fierce glare did not waiver. Tsurara whipped her head around and gave the adult succubus a glare herself.

"My daughter practically just admitted that she would die for your daughter. Get the hint."

Ageha then looked back and forth, from Tsukune, to Kurumu, to Mizore, then back to Tsukune again. Eventually her gaze lingered over her daughter.

"Kurumu!" she shouted threateningly. Kurumu yelped and hid behind Mizore a little.

"Y-yes, mom?" she stammered.

"Do you honestly see yourself having a future with this girl?" she demanded.

"Yes, I do," Kurumu answered, putting on her brave face and stepping out from behind the Snow Queen.

"What if she were to forsake your love for that of another?"

"She would never!" Kurumu said angrily, appalled that her mother would even think that.

"…'Forsake your love'? Who even talks like that anymore?" Tsukune whispered to Moka, who just shrugged in confusion.

Ageha started muttering to herself, mumbling unintelligible things before she yelled "Shirayuki!"

The Master of Ice froze at the sound of her name.

"Yes ma'am?" she replied nervously.

"Being with Kurumu is no easy task. As tough as she can be, she has a very sensitive side. Sometimes she needs to be watched over and protected. Will you take that responsibility?" Kurumu's mom asked.

"Of course," Mizore answered right away, nodding her head.

"Will you love and cherish her, honor and comfort her, during the good days and the bad?" Ageha asked intensely. Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Uh…mom? You're not like, an ordained minister or something, right? Cause this is kind of starting to sound like a marriage ceremony," she said fearfully.

"I was just thinking that," Mizore nervously added.

"Me too," Moka and Tsukune chimed in simultaneously.

Kurumu's mother looked over to see Tsurara giving her a vicious scowl.

"Alright, maybe I got a little carried away," she shrugged. "But…I guess they have my approval."

"Yay!" Moka cheered, clapping her hands together.

Tsukune laughed at her excitement and clapped his hands too.

"Ya-hoo-hoo!" Kurumu yelled before she tackle-hugged Mizore, knocking them both to the ground.

"See, it wasn't all that bad," Mizore said from the floor. "No one got murdered…although you almost got me with that hug of yours…"

Mizore's mom and Kurumu's mom gave tiny little smiles.

"Yukari to the rescue!" the little witch shouted as she suddenly came running down the hallway with an army of magically animated brooms in tow.

"Wahhh! Wait, Yukari! We got it under control! We don't need you to—"Tsukune tried to stop her, but it was too late. He charged right into the magic brooms and they started attacking Tsukune, smacking and beating him comically over the head.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried, rushing to his aid.

Kurumu and Mizore sat up and laughed at Tsukune's plight. Ageha and Tsurara looked on in confusion, suddenly wondering why they ever wanted their daughters to end up with the pathetically helpless boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Parent's Day had ended, and the sun was setting on another successful day at Yokai (successful meaning no one was brutally annihilated by their semi-sadistic mothers). Hand in hand, Mizore and Kurumu leisurely walked outside, heading back to the school's dormitories.

"For attending a school full of monsters, I'd say today was pretty nerve-wracking," the Ice Princess mused.

"I'm just glad our moms left the place intact this time," Kurumu sighed.

"_I'm_ glad we didn't have to fight them."

"Oh my gosh, yes. They would have destroyed us in a second," the succubus said worriedly.

"But everything worked out. We have their approval," Mizore said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

Suddenly, Kurumu smiled evilly.

"Although…I'm surprised mother didn't bring _that_ up."

"That? What that?" Mizore glanced over at Kurumu.

"Oh, you know, how my kind is nearing extinction and now each and every succubus has to find their 'Mate of Fate' to continue our species."

Mizore came to a dead stop, dragging Kurumu with her.

"What? I never heard anything about that!" the yuki-onna shouted, uncharacteristically freaked-out. Kurumu acted like she didn't notice.

"Of course, I can't exactly do that with you, so I wonder…" Kurumu's evil smile grew more and more devilish.

"Wha—? Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Mizore stammered.

"Why, Mizore, I have a sacred duty to my kind!" Kurumu answered sweetly. "You can't expect me to abandon my species in our hour of need!"

Mizore crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the succubus.

"And how exactly do you plan on helping to 'continue your species?'" she asked.

Kurumu looked up innocently at the sky.

"Well…maybe for just the one time…Tsukune and I could—"

Mizore grabbed Kurumu's arm and pulled her in front of her, then she leaned in until their faces were just inches apart.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," the snow woman said, sporting her own evil grin. Kurumu smiled blamelessly, then closed the small distance between the two of them and kissed Mizore, putting the perfect ending on another monstrous day at Yokai Academy.


End file.
